Invisible
by EilayAdnayVolieay
Summary: To Michael Moscovitz, Mia was always just his sisters best friend. That was, until he found himself falling for her. But they could never be more than friends... could they? Starts before the movie and progresses through movie events, MM, R&R!
1. Michael Moscovitz

**A/N: **This is my first ever Princess Diaries story. I want to clear up a few things before I begin.

- This is a first movie story, before and _possibly _ignoring the second. I love Nick's character, but this isn't his story.

- Mia will continue schooling at Grove High, and in the summer take "princess" lessons in Genovia.

- This will take place _before_ the movie, mostly Michael's POV when it comes to learning Mia's a princess, etc, etc. It may take me awhile and forgive me if I'm not exactly dead on with quotes as I don't own the movie, my friend has it and I watched it a lot at her house. Well okay it shouldn't take long, Michael doesn't say too overly much in the movie at least that I wouldn't be able to remember.

- I have NO clue how old Michael is, I assume older, say 17, in eleventh grade. Right now, he's in tenth grade, 16, and Mia and Lilly are in ninth grade, turning 15. Yes, its approximately a year before the actual fact of her learning she is a princess

Now that that's out of the way, the actual authors note. If you guys have any words of advice, constructive criticism, anything like that, please let me know how I can improve this story. If I think it wouldn't benefit the story, I won't necessarily take it, but the advice is appreciated and in most cases I will take it to heart and use it to improve the actual quality of this story. R & R, let me know what you think, and feel free to be honest, just don't review saying "this sucks" and that's it. If you must say that, tell me why it does so I can improve it. Thanks. Sorry to throw all that info at you at once, but its better now than later.

**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me. As I've yet to read the book, I don't even know who wrote it. I want to read the book, it's the next one I plan on reading after I read the sequel to Eragon, which is Eldest. Yeah, I'm a fan of many different series, and styles of writing, and such.

**Invisible**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter One: Michael Moscovitz

_(Michael's POV— "I" instead of "he")_

My name is Michael Moscovitz, and I have known Mia Thermopolis for as long as I can remember. After all, she was my sister Lilly's best friend, and had been since they were little. And, for as long as I could remember, Mia was simply my younger sisters friend... somewhat my own friend, although we don't often hang out together. Then, unknown to anyone but me, things began to change. Mia Thermopolis was not simply Mia Thermopolis. I found that, without me giving consent, or without me even realizing it was happening, I began to fall for her. I never intended for it to happen... it was strange, it would be awkward if she knew. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

The day started out like any other, and I was walking to school, a notebook in one hand, a pencil tapping the page in the other. I was attempting to write another song for my band, but no words were coming to mind. In fact, my mind was completely blank, and I had no inspiration whatsoever. It always had amazed me how one second I could be so caught up in a storm writing a song, and the next second, the flow of my words was lost, and I was as blank as a sheet of paper.

Today was no different. I heard footsteps approaching me, but I paid no attention to it, and paid attention only to where I was going (I didn't intend on walking into a bus) and the song I was supposed to be writing.

"Where's Lilly today?" a familiar voice asked me. I decided that it was no use trying to write a song, after all, I had no inspiration, no idea what I wanted the song to be based on, and besides, I had company now. Mia was walking beside me to school, looking as awkward as she always did. I didn't know why she was so shy, I mean yeah, she wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school, but she was extremely nice and deserved more friends then the ones she had— basically, Lilly, myself, and in a minor way, Jeremiah.

"She's sick today, or so she says. Personally, I think she's trying to get out of singing today, I heard her complaining to herself she doesn't like the song we're doing." I told her. Mia smiled, and laughed. At least she was comfortable around me and Lilly, unlike everyone else. I was actually surprised when I learned she was in choir with Lilly, because she seemed to be so shy. Perhaps singing was the only way she could get over that.

"Oh, really? Why doesn't she like the song?" Mia asked me. I glanced over at her, and saw her staring absentmindedly at the field just ahead at the school. I followed her gaze, and frowned as I saw her gaze had fallen upon Josh Bryant.

Josh was the type of guy every girl in the student body seemed to fall head over heels for. Not for his personality, as it should be, because no sane girl would fall for him for his personality, but because of his looks, his popularity, and the fact that he was an athlete. Josh was, to say the least, arrogant, and a complete jerk to people like Mia. Wait... people like Mia? Just what was THAT supposed to mean? I suppose it just... came out wrong. But he was a jerk to anyone who wasn't popular, and because of Mia's lack of self-confidence... I didn't understand why she liked the guy. As far as I knew, she had since she had started at Grove High. Not that it was really my business, but I didn't want her to get hurt... she was my friend, and my sisters best friend.

"Oh, she thinks its boring." I replied, trying to bring her attention back to reality, a reality that didn't include Josh. Mia turned away from staring at the field and smiled at me.

"I think it's a lot of fun," she replied. We had finally reached the school, and went to our lockers. Mine was near hers, so we didn't need to split until we reached our lockers. As I arrived at my own, I saw that Jeremiah was headed my way. Not that there was anything wrong with him, he was a nice guy and I had a feeling he liked my sister, but he had a habit of doing these... magic tricks... that most people grew out of doing long before this time in their lives. Not Jeremiah... he wasn't embarrassed in any way that he did these tricks, even though I know Lilly often taunted him about it. I won't deny it, my sister could be extremely rude and uncalled for, and I knew my parents thought she needed an attitude adjustment. Personally, I found her occasional rudeness and her taunts extremely entertaining, especially when directed at me. After all, I had a strange sense of humor.

"Hey Michael," Jeremiah called out to me. I glanced at his hands and noticed, with a sigh of relief, that there was no deck of cards to be found, no little magic trick he wanted to try. With my locker being so close to his, and with him being a friend of mine, however distant we sometimes were, I had probably seen more tricks than anyone else at the school.

"Hey, Jeremiah. Are you ready for that test in history today?" I asked him. Out of nowhere, he brought out his study notes, and glanced at them.

"No, as usual. I can study all I want, but I never remember a thing. I figured I'd do some extra cramming before the exam and hope that I remembered something, that sometimes works. How about you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I studied over the weekend, at least during my free time, something I didn't have a lot of this weekend." I told him. I glanced over and saw Mia sitting down on a bench, reading a book. Josh Bryant walked over to her, and she seemed so stunned that he was so close to her. I didn't see why she should be... after all, their lockers were side by side! But I wasn't about to attempt to figure out how a female's mind worked, I knew from experience that it was a complicated thing best left unsolved.

Josh walked so close to Mia I thought for sure that he was actually going to talk to her. I could tell by the look on her face that she thought the same. Yet we were both wrong... instead, Josh sat on her, and jumped up, startled to find he was sitting on a person.

"Oh, sorry about that," he replied, laughing as he walked towards his friends. I saw Mia's devastated look and glared in Josh's direction. I didn't understand how people honestly didn't see her when they went to sit down, she wasn't invisible! I was afraid that it was some joke they all had planned, to hurt her. If that was the case, I'd... _forget it, Michael._ I told myself. _She didn't ask for your help, so until then just butt out. You have other things to focus on. Like that History test today. Writing that song. Rehearsing with the band again. Just forget about Mia._

"Oh, well, wish me luck," Jeremiah replied. He started to walk away, but turned around again. "Michael..." he started slowly. I turned to him, and leaned against the lockers.

"Yeah?" I asked him, my arms folded.

"Where's, uh, Lilly today?" he asked me. I tried not to say anything that would give away that it was obvious he liked her.

"Supposedly sick at home. I don't think she's really contagious, so you could probably stop off after school, and..." I thought of a quick excuse for him to come over. I knew if I said it was to see her, Jeremiah would refuse, even if he wanted to. He believed nobody knew he liked Lilly, and I was sure he wanted it kept that way, so I wasn't about to burst his bubble. "I'll help you with history, so you can do that retest if you did that bad, and you can bug her with that trick you do, the one where you pull a coin from behind her ear." I replied. Jeremiah seemed to like that idea, and warmed up to it.

"Okay, see you then! Bye Michael," he called, as he headed to class. I saw that Mia was still moping in the corner, and how she jumped up as soon as anyone neared her, so that they wouldn't have a chance to sit on her again. I put a hand on her shoulder for a split second, and told her to follow me.

"What did you want?" she asked me. Her change of mood was evident, and I began to wonder what I wanted myself. I had originally had the intention of cheering her up when I had told her to follow, but now what?

"I saw Josh sit on you... don't worry about him, he's a jerk anyways," I told her. I had intended for that to cheer her up, basically telling her jerks like Josh didn't matter, but she only looked more sad and I knew that it was another one of those times I should have kept my mouth shut.

"I know, but I like giving people the benefit of the doubt, I mean really who says a person can't change? And if he did change that would mean he's not a jerk and if he's not a jerk..." she cringed. Sighing, she replied more slowly, "I'm doing it again, aren't I?" she asked me. I smiled at her, pretending not to have a clue what she was talking about.

"Doing what again?" I asked her.

"Talking fast when I get nervous about talking about something, I mean its not my fault its just like a nervous reaction but Lilly says..."

"Talking fast, huh? Kind of like now?" I asked her. She nodded, and stopped talking for the moment. The bell rang and we both walked our separate ways to our classes. I waved to her before turning around and sighing. People like Josh were what bothered me... normally, I didn't judge people without getting to know them, but Josh and his friends, and Lana and her friends, were the type of people you just knew were jerks because they weren't afraid to let the entire world know.

Funnily enough, as I was walking to my class, who should appear but a grinning Lana and her cheerleader friends? I won't even bother with their names just yet... too confusing for early in the morning, I decided. I attempted to manoeuver around them, but once I saw that they had no intention of moving out of the way, I crossed my arms and stood there.

"Mind moving?" I asked Lana. She looked at her friends, and I began wondering why I hadn't just shoved them all out of the way, into some nearby garbage can. Oh, I remember... because I would have felt bad even if they did deserve it. So far, these ninth graders had yet to bother me, only people around me that I cared about.

"Actually, I do mind. Your in our way," she added. I rolled my eyes and stepped back to the wall, allowing them to be able to make it past me.

"Be on your way, your royal highness," I replied mockingly. She glared at me, but softened her expression. She put a hand on my arm, staring at it.

"You know, you're pretty cute, even if you are friends with... well, the wrong crowd." she replied. She looked up at me, and I felt like banging my head into a wall. Great, it was bad enough I had other girls watching me at band practice and loudly discussing how cute I was, now I was about to have Lana and her friends do the same? _No._ I realized. _There's something up..._ I pretended not to have noticed, and moved my way back to class. As I reached the door, I turned around and saw Lana and her friends still standing there, still watching.

"See, the thing is, Lana, is that my friends aren't the "wrong crowd". Just because you think that, doesn't mean they are, and just because you think they are the wrong crowd, I think I'll hang with them even more than usual just to bug you." I replied. I turned back around and walked into the classroom. Behind me, I knew there was a fuming group of cheerleaders, and that didn't bother me in the least.

—

_(No one's particular POV) _

Mia sighed as her math class was assigned even more homework for over the weekend. _Great, _she thought. _Now I can't even pretend to have a life, I have homework. Sometimes I wish that the teachers would realize some people had a life and not give us homework. Oh well... I'll do it at lunch today so I won't have that much work to do at home. Besides, since Lilly's not here, I need something to do that won't make me look so alone._ Mia grabbed her books as the bell rang to announce that class was over, and began heading to her locker to get her other books for her next class, which was English. She saw Michael waiting near her locker, and she smiled.

"Hey, Michael," she replied. Michael, noticing her arrive, grinned and waved briefly. "Did you want something?" Mia asked absentmindedly. She grabbed a library book out of her locker, swapped her math binder for her English binder, and closed her locker. Michael shrugged.

"No, nothing really. Just that Lilly asked me to give this to you so you could hand it in for her, for English." Michael handed Mia Lilly's English assignment, which was an essay that was to be wrote on the topic of public display of affection, "PDA". Mia noticed it was probably about twelve pages long, and she wondered how her friend could have possibly wrote something that long about PDA. Mia's own assignment was probably only three pages, and that was with her giving both points of view, one of it being bad, the other of it not being bad, and stating that it should be kept somewhere in between.

"Oh, okay. So are you going to be playing the piano at our choir practice again?" Mia asked. Michael nodded, but turned as one of the guys in his band called to him.

"Yeah, but listen Mia I have to go, see you at choir," Michael replied. He jogged over to his friend, Felix, and Mia continued on her way to English class. She turned around for a moment, glanced at Michael, and then held her books close to her as she walked by the laughing students who all started talking about her to one another. There was Lana, the head cheerleader, most popular girl in school, snob that always bothered Mia. She desperately hoped that Lana would just leave her be, but no such look.

"Look, it's Mia. Oh, are you heading for our English class? I can just hear her reading out loud now, "R-r-r-r-romeo, w-where art t-t-t-t-thou R-r-r-r-romeo?" She's so pathetic even when she's reading out loud from a book she can't speak. Going to throw up again in class? Do you even speak at all, or do you just act like a puppet and do whatever the teachers tell you to?" Lana asked. Mia ignored her, hugged her books even closer to herself, and continued walking, ignoring the laughter that broke out behind her. She would not retort, she would not sink to Lana's level...

"Lana, why don't you get yourself a life and stop trying to get involved in the lives of others? If anyone's pathetic, it's you and your so-called friends who live to embarrass and hurt the feelings of others." Mia turned around to see who it was that had stuck up for her, and saw Michael and his friend Felix glaring at Lana. Lana didn't seem at all fazed by Michael's words, and in fact pretended she hadn't heard it at all.

"Michael, what are you doing tonight?" she asked, playing with her hair. Michael pushed past her, and Lana glared at his back and crossed her arms. A confused and angry Josh soon came up behind her.

"Why would you want to know what he's doing tonight?" he asked angrily. Lana smiled at him and kissed him fully on the lips. When they broke apart, she leaned into him and whispered something into his ear. He smiled, and Mia turned away, disgusted at Lana's behaviour, and jealous that she had Josh wrapped around her finger and that Mia herself didn't stand a chance with him. _Who am I kidding... _Mia thought sadly. _No guy in his right mind would like me._** I** _wouldn't like me..._ Mia thought. She entered her English class, and was unaware that Michael had turned back and looked at her, catching sight of a single tear sliding down her face._ Don't be sad, Mia..._ Michael thought. He turned back towards Felix and the two of them headed to the music room for their music class, and since it was still break, they'd have time to practice just a bit before class started.

—

At the end of the day, Mia began walking home by herself. She normally would have walked with Lilly, but Lilly was sick. When Lilly was sick, and sometimes even when she wasn't, Mia would walk with Michael. Only now, Michael had a band practice to go to until five, and Mia had no other friends. She opened the door to the house as she walked inside. She dropped her backpack into a chair and walked into the kitchen, noticing a note from her mother.

(A/N: Italics is the note, bolded is Mia's thoughts)

_Dear Mia, I have a date tonight so you'll be dining by yourself tonight. Maybe you could invite one of your friends over? Sorry that this is such late notice, but it was a spur of the moment thing, and, well, I'm sure you understand. _**No, I don't understand...**_ anyways, be good, I'll call later tonight, and there's money for pizza on the counter... extra for M&M's, in case you invite Michael over. _**Now what's that supposed to mean? Why Michael? Why not "in case you invite Lilly over"? Oh... because Michael's the one that likes M&M's... ah, never mind...** Mia thought. She tossed the note back onto the table, and grabbed the money before writing her own note saying she was going to Lilly's, and she got on her scooter and went.

—

_(Michael's POV)_

After band practice was over, I headed for home which wasn't too far from where the garage was that the band practised at, attempting to write a song. Nothing was coming to mind, except for one scary moment words of a mushy love song popped into my head. There was nothing wrong with a love song, I wrote a few of them, but it was too... too much of a candy love song, and that wasn't my thing. Words began popping into my head, and I quickly pulled out my notebook to write them down. I didn't know if I'd use them as they were or not, but it couldn't hurt to have it down just in case I wanted it.

_I'm a terrible person_

_Cause I've made up my mind_

_I'm a terrible person_

_Cause I've led her on_

_I'm the only one who knows what I've done to her, oh yeah..._

_I'm much smarter now_

_I won't tell her friends before her_

_Oh, I'm afraid..._

Satisfied, I put away the notebook and continued heading for home. When I actually made it there, I heard laughter coming from inside the house, and smiled. My parents weren't home, I knew that much... so obviously, Mia must have come over. _Oh, Jeremiah! I forgot I told him to come over and I'd help him out... I'll call him when I get in._ I decided. I jogged up the stairs that lead up to the porch, and walked inside. I saw Mia sitting on the couch, her legs pulled underneath her. Lilly was wearing her pajamas still, and doing an impersonation of what I think was meant to be Lana. After she did several bad attempts at pretending to flirt with some guy, Mia burst out laughing and I saw her soda come out her nose. I knocked on the doorframe and stood there. Mia seemed shocked to see me there, and for a moment said nothing. Finally she burst out laughing and actually started snorting, causing her and Lilly to laugh even harder. Finally, Lilly turned to me.

"What do you want?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be in your room, making music or whatever?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Composing? Nah, not right now. I actually needed the phone, so..." I moved around the couch, purposely messed up Lilly's hair more than it already was, and grabbed the phone and sat down on a chair. While I was waiting for Jeremiah to pick up the phone, I noticed Lilly glaring at me. "What?" I asked her.

"Uh, do you _mind?"_ she asked. I glanced at Mia, my gaze lingering perhaps a little too long, and then turned back to Lilly.

"What, that you guys are in here? Nah, go ahead, I don't mind." I replied. I knew perfectly well that wasn't at all what she had meant, but do you think I was going to leave just because she wanted me to? Now, what kind of brother would I be then?

"MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEANT!" Lilly shouted, standing up. I held up my hands in mock surrender.

"Whoa, cool down Lilly. You know, for someone who is sick, you sure seem perfectly— ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" I shouted, after being attacked by my younger sister. I laughed and shoved her over at the chair before walking away with the cordless phone. I heard Mia laughing, and turned around and bowed, before leaving.

"Your brothers really funny, why aren't you nicer to him?" I heard Mia ask.

"Because he's a moron, that's like asking me how the mind of someone like Lana works," Lilly replied. I rolled my eyes and dialed Jeremiah's number.

**A/N:** Well, there's the first chapter of my first ever Princess Diaries story... I really want to read the books since like the second movie totally dropped Michael's character, and I'd understand if they had to replace the actor because Robert Schwartzman (aka Robert Carmine) is focusing on his band, Rooney, but still to just drop the character and age her like six years? Ahh, well. R&R, and I'll reply (if it's a signed review or if an email is left)


	2. Mia Thermopolis

**A/N:** Well here's the next chapter, I'll hopefully have a few ready to go for you guys to start so I can take a bit of a break and work on my other stories, OR so I can get even more the next time I update out. Since Summer is here (yay, and sad as well...) I should finish a few of my stories and get some new ones started. This particular story -should- be a fair length, so expect many updates from me in the future! I say that because this is firstly getting into how Michael fell for Mia. Then there's the whole, Mia learns she's a princess. Then I'm ignoring the second movie and doing what the books did (from what I've heard, I've yet to read one -sigh-) and continue Michael and Mia's relationship instead of just dropping the character in the second movie like he never existed. I mean I love the second movie, but in this story, it never exists.

**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries isn't mine. xP

**Chat:** OMG I am inlove with the band Rooney's songs! _It's gonna be a bad day come Sunday, it's gonna be a bad day come Sunday..._ I'm listening to like every one of their songs... in case you don't know, the guy who played Michael in the Princess Diaries movie, is in a band called Rooney, and they have one album out so far and I love all their songs so far... their singing and such. They rock, so yeah, that's my random chat for today!

**Invisible**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Two: Mia Thermopolis

Okay, so Lilly thought her brother was a dork. That didn't mean I couldn't laugh at his jokes, right? I mean, sisters were always that way about their brothers... to them, their brother was the dorkiest person alive, and then when it came to coming to their defence, she would be the first one there. So when I laughed before he left, I didn't realize it would put her in such a bad mood.

"Don't encourage him by laughing, Mia." she replied. "God knows he needs a reality check. He's such a... well, a loser." Lilly replied simply. I rolled my eyes. I myself was an only child, I didn't have any siblings, so of course I didn't realize that Lilly was this way because of a brother-sister feud that had gone on since before my time. I thought she was just as usual being her somewhat rude self. Don't get me wrong, Lilly's my best friend, and she's entirely entitled to acting the way she wants. I'm not in any position to complain, considering my total lack of some social status. I mean, I'm the girl everyone _sits on._ The one that nobody notices. I'm basically invisible. I've come to accept that, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it...

"Fine, he's a loser." I replied, giving in.

"Don't call my brother a loser, he is not a loser." Lilly exclaimed, standing up. I groaned... was there no end to this?

"Okay, okay, he's... whatever you want him to be." I replied finally. I grabbed a plate, tossed some pizza on it, threw on some M&M's, and took it up the stairs to Michael. I heard him talking on the phone, and couldn't help but listen.

"Don't worry about my sister, Jeremiah. Listen you need help, don't you? Just come over and I'll help you with that history, and pretend my sister isn't even here. Besides, Mia's over, so Lilly should be kept hopefully distracted. Yes, I know that she can spot you a mile away, but— do you want my help or not?" Michael asked finally, growing slightly impatient. I giggled, and Michael looked up.

"Sorry!" I mouthed. He motioned for me to come in, and moved his feet from the end of the bed. I sat down, but made sure I kept as close to the edge and as far from him as possible anyways. After a few more moments of his arguing with Jeremiah, he hung up the phone and stretched, yawning.

"So, is my sweet little sister bothering you yet?" he asked me. I smiled and handed him the plate.

"No, not really. I thought you might be hungry, how did band practice go?" I asked him. I don't know why, but I always did feel comfortable around Michael. I guess it was because I had been around him a lot, considering my best friend was after all his sister. Or maybe it was because I just didn't care if he thought anything bad about me... okay, that definitely wasn't it, because I did care.

"Good, I think our songs are really coming along. Hey, you remembered the M&M's!" he exclaimed. I laughed.

"After last time? Did you think I wouldn't?" I joked. I was referring to the last time when I had ordered the pizza (he had been at my house with Lilly, helping us prepare for a Festival the choir was going to... I of course was terrified) and forgotten M&M's. I hadn't always been— I suppose you could call us friends— with Michael, so I was unaware of his strange obsession with them. Now I knew better.

"Well I better head back," I replied after a few moments of, for some reason, awkward silence. "Lilly thinks I was just going to the washroom." I told him. He raised his eyebrow, grinning.

"With pizza?" he asked me, looking down at his plate. I stood up and headed to the doorway. Just before I left, I turned around.

"She didn't ask any questions, so I gave her no answers." I replied. I turned around, unaware that as I left Michael alone in his room, he was pondering over something... something he didn't understand, but yet was already beginning to make its existence known...

—

_(Regular POV)_

Michael watched as Mia left the room, and couldn't help but notice this strange feeling inside of him. For some reason, he had really just enjoyed Mia's company and thought it really thoughtful of her to bring him up pizza, with the M&M's of course. But in reality, it wasn't that big of a deal. He suddenly felt the desire to go downstairs and sit in the living room with Lilly and Mia. He shrugged to himself. Might as well, after all he would have an excuse to be there— one, bothering Lilly. Two, waiting for Jeremiah to come over.

So Michael made his way down the stairs with his pizza, half-eaten, and stopped outside the doorway. Mia and Lilly were talking. He knew he shouldn't listen in, but once he heard Mia's voice, he found it near impossible to walk away.

"... sat on me today." he heard Mia say. _Who?_ He thought. _Who sat on you? The only guy I remember sitting on you was..._

"Josh? That jerk!" Lilly exclaimed. "I can't believe him, he just thinks he can walk all over everyone!" she added, sounding angry. Michael heard a knock at the door, and sighing, he walked over and answered it. There, bright red hair and all, stood Jeremiah, a History textbook in one hand, and a deck of cards in the other.

"Hey Jeremiah," I replied. "Let's go—"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT DOESN'T MATTER? IT _DOES_ MATTER MIA, HE _SAT _ON YOU!"

"So is Lilly feeling better then?" Jeremiah asked. Michael laughed and shut the door.

"Yeah, a bit I'd say. Hey Lilly, shout a little louder, I think there's a house in China that didn't hear you," Michael replied as he backed up to see into the living room. He saw a startled Mia (startled from Lilly's outburst) crack a smile, and he felt better suddenly. He turned and saw an angry Lilly glaring at him. Then she noticed Jeremiah standing behind Michael, and she groaned.

"Great, I have to deal with two morons now..." she replied under her breath. Michael walked over to her, and stole her seat. She had stood up when she had shouted and now she had her seat taken. "Do you mind?" she asked. "That was my seat," she added. Michael looked at where he was sitting, and shrugged.

"There's no name on it, and you stood up. Pass me the remote, would you?" he asked Lilly. She glared at him, and put her hands on her hips.

"Michael Moscovitz, get out of my seat!" she replied, more angrily. Michael ate an M&M off of his pizza and looked over at Mia. He pretended to put an arm around her.

"Oh but Mia and I were having a lovely conversation..." he replied. He suddenly wished he hadn't put his arm near Mia... for some reason, he felt very embarrassed and as if everyone could see through him. But what were they seeing? Michael himself didn't know what was going on. Just that he was suddenly enjoying Mia's company a lot more... there wasn't anything wrong with enjoying a friend's company, though, was there? Lilly threw her hands up in the air, and sighed.

"Fine, sit with Mia, I'll sit in the armchair, but get the remote yourself." she told him. She saw Jeremiah staring at her. "What do you want?" she asked. He jumped slightly, not expecting her to be talking to him just yet, and sat down quickly on a chair next to hers.

"Michael's helping me with History, and... how are you feeling today?" he asked her. Lilly looked at him as if he was really the king of morons.

"Then why aren't you in Michael's room? And... I'm feeling... okay." she added, to answer his question. She seemed a little startled that he had known she had been supposedly feeling under the weather that day. She thought to what Mia had teased her about, several weeks ago, and wondered if it was true. Perhaps Jeremiah DID like her, at least a little. She shook that thought away... if there was anything that would make her lose her appetite, she knew it was thinking someone like Jeremiah liked her. At least, that was what she told herself.

"Because I just got here and I guess Michael wanted to help me in here." Jeremiah replied. Lilly rolled her eyes and stared at the black screen, showing the TV off. She realized Michael hadn't gone and turned the TV on, and that if she wanted to watch TV she'd have to get the remote. She glared at Michael and grabbed the remote from the top of the TV. Just as she was about to turn it on, Michael grabbed it from her hands and went through the channels. Mia covered her mouth, trying not to laugh, but suddenly burst out laughing at the look on Lilly's face. It was one of those priceless moments, when the only thought on your mind was "Where's a camera when you need one?" Lilly threw her hands up in the air, frustrated.

"Fine! I give up!" she exclaimed. She stormed up the stairs, and Mia looked over at Jeremiah and Michael before running up the stairs after her. Michael watched as she left and Jeremiah started laughing. Michael turned to him.

"What?" he asked, confused. Jeremiah just shook his head.

"Nothing, let's just get to work." he replied.

—

That night, when Mia got home, she was shocked to see her mother was still out. Looking at her watch, she realized that it was already getting late... where was she? _I guess she's still on her date. EW! I do NOT need to think about... think about something else, like... PIZZA! With... whoa, I was about to think M&M's, and... oh God I'm having a conversation with myself, now I'm really pathetic. _Mia shook her head and looked at her homework. She knew she had to finish it, quick, so she could relax and write in her diary. After an hour of boring math questions, she closed her math textbook with a sigh of relief and pulled her diary towards her. She had always kept one, ever since she was a child. She was unsure why, but it seemed to help her... Lilly wasn't always exactly the most easy to talk to person, especially about a lot of things. Lilly was Mia's best friend, and she wouldn't trade her for any other, but she knew that to talk to Lilly about boys or regular girl stuff was out of the question. Since Mia had no other friends, other then Michael who wouldn't be able to talk about girl stuff any better than Lilly, she wrote her feelings, and questions, in a diary. _One day, _she thought, _when I'm done school, successful and with a cute boyfriend, I'll look back at this diary and say wow, I was such a loser. Well, okay, not exactly your feel-good moment here, but... _she grabbed a furry pen from her table, and began writing.

_Dear Diary, today wasn't all that bad. I mean, okay, I got sat on three times just this morning, but one of the times it was JOSH BRYANT! Yes, the JOSH I have crushed on for I don't know how long. He's so... cute... and I know I shouldn't be happy that he sat on me, but he did apologize... well, sort of. He was kind of laughing while he apologized, does that count? Anyways, Lilly was sick today so I ate in the girls washroom again. Let me tell you, you hear a lot of strange things when girls think they're in the washroom by themselves. One girl was singing, really badly, and didn't even lock the door. And a bunch of them didn't even wash their hands! I was just thinking, EW but then I suppose they thought nobody was there, so it didn't matter. Then of course I heard some of them talking about Michael, I had to cover my mouth to not burst out laughing. Can you believe, they think he's cute! I mean... well... I guess he's not that bad. Okay, he's DEFINITELY not bad, but I mean this is MICHAEL and I just knew if he heard them talking the way they were, he'd probably just shake his head and write a song about how silly girls can be. _

_Mom went out on another date tonight, and I have to tell you that I always get worried every time she goes out. I keep thinking she'll be gone for a week and come back saying she got married to some creep out in Vegas, and bring back this loser. I know of course that she'd never do that, but then there's a lot of things that will never happen that I think about. Like... being with Josh Bryant— talk about a "never going to happen" situation. Oh, I hear a car pulling up— Mom must be home! _

Mia stopped writing in her diary, and jumped out of her bed. She slid down the pole to downstairs, and saw her mom standing in the doorway.

"Hey mom!" she exclaimed. "So, how was your date?" she asked. Her mom looked out the door and Mia saw a man's face pressed up against the glass.

"Not that great." her mother replied sighing. Mia felt somehow relieved... her father, after all, was who she wanted her mother to be with— well, sort of. She had never met him, but he had sent her cards every year and really great gifts. Yet, he never sent her pictures of himself, and nor did he ask her to send him any of herself. That sometimes bothered her, and late at night, when she was left alone to her thoughts, she would wonder what her father looked like. She had once looked in the mirror, and saw what qualities she had that belonged to her mother, and knew that the other features were likely to be her fathers. She tried picturing him in her head, with hilarious results that ended up making her wish she was some amazing artist that could draw... then perhaps she would have an idea what her dad looked like. Her mother had no pictures of him, and if she did, she never showed them to Mia. Or any of his family... her mother never talked about them, never shared any stories. Slowly her mother had begun making revelations to Mia about her father. Perhaps she thought she was old enough, or perhaps she had forgotten that she had even mentioned it.

"Oh, well there's always... next time..." Mia replied. Her mother smiled, hanging up her coat.

"I suppose. So how was school today?" she asked. Mia shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. Lilly was sick today though," Mia added. Her mother headed for the kitchen and grabbed out some ice cream from the freezer and scooped some out in a bowl.

"Oh," she replied, sitting on the couch with the ice cream. "So did you just hang out with Michael today?" she asked. Normally, this question would be considered completely innocent, after all, Michael was one of Mia's friends, and more importantly he was the brother of her best friend, but for some reason Mia was a little suspicious today of what her mother meant.

"No, I didn't hang out with him at all, I just talked to him this morning and then when I went over to Lilly's, why?" she asked. Her mother shrugged, grinning to herself.

"Just wondering, you don't need to always think there's a secret meaning behind everything I say," she added. Mia blushed and looked away. Great, now her mother was going to think she liked Michael!

"So how's Josh what's-his-name doing these days?" her mother asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Mia shrugged.

"I... don't know. Good, I guess. I'm going to bed, 'night mom." she replied. She hugged her mother and then climbed up to her room, dropping all thoughts of Michael, and focusing on a daydream of Josh Bryant. With a smile on her face, Mia hugged her pillow close to her and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N:** Well I'm just listening to "I'm a terrible person" by Rooney, and I get the "It's gonna be a bad day come Sunday," stuck in my head soo much. Heh, the band should be glad that Robert was in Princess Diaries, that's how I learned about them so maybe its how others did as well. Or maybe I'm just slow to recognize the music... meh. Anyways, there's the second chapter, and yes I know in the movie her father was dead BUT that was two months previous to the date they were actually at, at the start of the movie, so that hasn't happened yet. Anyways, R&R, let me know what you think. Going to work on the next chapter now!


	3. Confusion and Feelings

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed and here is the next chapter! Anyways, this story will probably vary in POV's but its supposed to be mostly Michael's POV for the record, just so you know that now. It will change, but he's the main person for this fic as it tells how he feels about Mia and his thoughts on her being a princess and all that. So, yeah... R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries isn't mine.

**Invisible**

_EilayAdnayVolieay_

Chapter Three: Confusion and Feelings

That night, Michael attempted to work on the song he had thought of earlier, but he found that he was easily distracted that night. Despite his better efforts to focus entirely in song writing, he found he just couldn't think of anything to write. Looking at his clock and seeing it was getting late, he sighed and turned off the lamp next to his bed. He'd try writing again another day. As he attempted to sleep, he found he couldn't even do that. His mind kept drifting to earlier that day when Josh Bryant had sat on Mia, and how angry Michael had felt. It drifted to thinking of Mia in his room, bringing up pizza— with the M&M's, of course. He fell asleep finally, but his mind never drifted from Mia, and he couldn't explain why. He asked himself, as if expecting an answer, but none came. Finally, he decided he'd think about it in the morning.

—

That morning when Mia woke up, she got dressed in her school uniform as she normally did and stopped in front of the mirror in her room. She stared at the image of herself reflecting in the mirror, and she sighed. _I'm as good as I'm going to get._ She thought to herself. She attempted to do something with her hair, but when that failed, she sighed in defeat and slid down the pole into the main room. She saw her mother sitting at the table, sipping coffee, and Mia grabbed a piece of toast quickly.

"Hey mom, sorry I'm supposed to meet Lilly and Michael, see you after school," she replied. She hugged her mother, went outside, hopped on her scooter and put the toast in her mouth as she made her way to Lily's house.

When she arrived there, she saw that Michael was standing outside with his guitar, waiting for Lilly to come out.

"Hurry up, Lilly!" Michael called inside finally. He leaned against the wall, staring into space. Mia raised her hand.

"Hey, Michael," she greeted. Michael looked up at her, and stared at her for a moment, before quickly looking away.

"Hey," he replied finally. Mia looked at him, confused, but didn't have time to question his strange behaviour as Lilly bounced out of the house and jogged up to Mia.

"Hey, you've finally got here!" Lilly replied. She started walking in the direction of school, and Mia rode slowly on her scooter. Michael was walking behind them, but kept silent throughout the way to school. Lilly occasionally turned around to face him, usually when she had something to say about him.

"Michael, why did you bother coming with us if you were going to follow behind us and not say anything?" she asked. Michael laughed, and shook his head.

"Funny, normally all you want is for me to shutup. Now that I have, you just want me to talk. Having difficulties making up your mind?" he asked her. Lilly rolled her eyes and faced forward again. Mia hopped off of her scooter as they reached the huge hill on the shortcut to school. She had always hated this way to school, but when she was running late it was the best way to go.

"So Michael," Mia called back. She turned around a moment to see that she had caught his attention, and then faced forward again.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly.

"Has your band got any new songs lately?" she asked him. He sighed and walked faster so that he was walking with them instead of behind them, as he normally did.

"I was supposed to write one yesterday, or at least start, but I haven't had too much inspiration for a song so I just left it." he replied. He turned to Lilly and wrapped an arm around her, intending to annoy her.

"Do you mind?" she asked him. She attempted to walk away, but he held a firm grip on her.

"Ah, not at all. I was just wondering, what did you say was wrong with you yesterday? You know, the day you couldn't go to school?" he asked her. "I mean, I was unsure so I just told everyone about... well, your condition." he whispered. Mia looked at Lilly, amused at the expression on her face. Lilly had turned white, but it was clear that she was becoming agitated.

"What... _condition?_" she asked finally. Michael whispered something in her ear, and then ran ahead as Lilly screamed.

"MICHAEL!" she shouted. She glared at his back, and he turned around and waved to both of them. His gaze lingered for a moment on Mia, before he turned around and headed inside of the school. Mia turned to Lilly, and was about to ask what he had said when Lilly said she didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, okay," Mia replied. She bit her lower lip and looked around for Josh, but he was nowhere to be found, so she kicked at a stone on the ground and sighed. Lilly noticed the sudden change in Mia's attitude, and dragged her off to the side away from the crowd at school.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked. Mia began walking towards the school.

"Nothing, what do you mean? Does it seem like something's gotten into me?" Mia asked. She walked up the stairs, and stopped, turning around as she realized Lilly was not following her. Instead, she was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed. "What?" Mia asked innocently.

"Something is up with you, Mia, and I will find out just what," Lilly promised. She headed towards her own locker and Mia sighed. _There's nothing "up" with me, I'm just a little... distracted._ Mia thought to herself. She entered her combination and opened her locker, grabbing her books for her first class. She saw Josh coming over, and held her breath, hoping he'd speak to her. When he left his locker, she let out her breath, and sighed. She shoved her book bag in her locker and saw Michael leaning against the locker next to hers, watching her.

"Hey Michael, what's up?" she asked grumpily. He looked over in the direction and saw him with Lana, and rolled his eyes. He turned his gaze back to Mia and smiled.

"Not much, but your mom wanted you to stop off at the garage today, it's sort of a... secret. Sorry, can't tell you why!" Michael replied when Mia opened her mouth to ask. She clamped it shut and grinned.

"Guess I'll find out, huh? So why did she ask you to tell me?" Mia asked, beginning to walk to class. Michael shrugged.

"I guess because I work there and I know you," he replied. Mia looked at him, confused.

"You work there?" she asked him, surprised. For some reason, Michael had never seemed much like the "work with cars" type of guy. Then again, there was probably a lot about Michael that Mia was unaware of.

"Well I put in some time and my band can practice there. So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to—" Michael was cut off by Josh running into Mia by accident and knocking all of her books over. She gasped, shocked at being so near to Josh, and knelt down and began picking up her books. She was even more stunned when Josh knelt down and passed her some of her books. Michael sighed, shook his head, and walked away. When Mia stood up, she muttered "thanks" to Josh who was soon joined by Lana, and she watched as he walked away.

"See that Michael? He helped me pick up my books! He's not so— Michael?" Mia looked around and sighed when she realized Michael had walked away. She headed to her class, and didn't see Michael again the rest of the afternoon.

—

After school was over, Mia was walking with Lilly alongside her scooter. When Lilly started to walk in the direction of their regular route home, she saw Mia heading a different way and jogged up to her.

"Where are you going, Mia?" she asked. Mia smiled and pointed down a small hill at the garage.

"The garage, Michael told me—"

"You're meeting _MICHAEL?_" Lilly exclaimed. She looked at Mia, confused. "_Why?"_ she asked suddenly.

"No I'm not meeting Michael, well I mean yes he's going to be there, but that's not why I'm going. My mom told him, to tell me, to go to the garage, so I am." Mia replied. She began continuing to the garage, but then stopped when she realized Lilly hadn't moved. She turned around and sighed.

"What?" she asked. Lilly was staring at her, and it was beginning to bother her.

"Your mom wants you to go to the... garage?" Lilly asked excitedly. Mia nodded. "Well, Miss Thermopolis, did it ever occur to you that maybe she's got a car ready for you?" she asked, growing more excited as time went by.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I'm not even fifteen yet?" Mia asked. "I mean it's only a month away, but..."

"So she's getting you to check out some cars early!" Lilly exclaimed. Mia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, listen Lilly I have to go, I'll call you later okay?" she replied. Lilly nodded and started making her way home. Mia continued to the garage and when she went inside she heard Michael's band practicing. She sat down on a stool, waiting for someone to come up to her, and listened to Michael singing.

I want to know, all there's to know about you

I want you to know, nothing about me

Although I'll give you a taste

When you think that you know me

I'll blow you away, so baby

_Bow down Daisy Duke..._

Mia smiled as she saw the M&M's on the keyboard as Michael was playing. She didn't know what was up with his strange obsession with M&M's, but it seemed they were everywhere he went.

Sit on my couch

Snuggle with me through the hard night

Well, I don't bite, baby

I'll be good to you in the morning

But don't you say no

To me baby, baby stay

I'll throw you away, so baby

_Bow down Daisy Duke..._

When the song was over, Michael came over to Mia and leaned against the wall.

"You guys sounded good," Mia told him. He smiled.

"Thanks, well that's the point of practicing, is to sound good." Michael replied. Just then Doc came over and Michael moved off to the side a bit, not noticing the older mans smile forming on his face.

"Ah, Mia, you're here. That's good, well your mother had a car picked out for you for your birthday, we just got it in and started doing some things with it when she said she wanted it for you. Would you like to see it?" he asked. Mia smiled and nodded, getting up off the stool. She looked back at Michael and mouthed, _did you know about this?_ He just grinned and shrugged, walking back over to his band.

—

When Michael got back to their practice area, one of the guys in his band, Felix, came over to him and noticed that Michael was still staring in the direction that Mia had gone in. He grinned and shook his head, patting Michael on the back before leading him back to the keyboard.

"Listen Michael, I realize you can't do too much about it but lets say you focus on this band practice until five and then you can drool over some girl, alright?" he replied, teasing Michael. Michael turned back to him startled, and quickly went behind the keyboard and got out a few more warm up notes.

"What are you talking about? Who said I was drooling over some girl?" Michael asked. He had just been looking to see if... if he could see the car that Mia's mother had gotten her. **But you've already seen it, **the evil voice in his head argued. Michael shook his head. _Okay well I wanted to see her reaction when she saw the car, that's all. _Michael thought. **Ahh, but you'd only see the back of her head. **The evil voice added. Michael groaned. _I'm not going to argue with some voice that's inside my head! _

"You were drooling over some girl, Thermopolis, to be exact. You've got a bit of a Plain Jane taste, but I guess since she's friends with your sister, it's hard to not get to know her, huh? Well just see if she'll stay until the end of practice, huh?" Felix replied. He put the guitar on again and stepped up to the microphone, but Michael didn't start playing. Felix turned back to him.

"What?" he asked him.

"I don't like Mia," Michael told him firmly. Felix rolled his eyes.

"That's what your problem is? Man I don't care either way, let's just do this!" he replied. He started playing on the guitar, and eventually Michael started on the keyboard, but he continued glancing at Felix. He didn't dare look in Mia's direction now, because it had been brought up that he "liked" her. What was with that, anyways? Was it wrong to happen to know someone and be curious about them? Michael didn't like her, and sure she had been on his mind most of the day, but... Michael missed his cue to start singing and Felix turned to him, annoyed.

"Michael? That was your cue," he told him.

"Thanks, I wasn't aware of it.." Michael muttered.

"Well what's gotten into you? Come on guys, from the top, and Michael, try to pay attention, we have a gig coming up soon and we need the extra practice," Felix replied. Michael looked at him, confused.

"Gig? Where?" Michael asked. How come nobody had told him this before? He hadn't been aware that there was a gig coming up.

"At the highschool, for the dance that's coming up. They wanted us to sing there, so we agreed. Okay, now are you ready this time?" Felix asked tiredly. Michael nodded, and began playing. The rest of the band started up as well, and this time, Michael didn't miss his cue. Felix and another band member, Alex, began singing, "I'm a terrible person... I'm a terrible person..." and then Michael cut in.

I'm a terrible person

'Cause I've made up my mind

I'm a terrible person

'Cause I've led her on

And I'm the only one

Who knows what I've done to her,

Oh yeah

I'm much smarter now

I won't tell her friends before her...

Oh, I'm afraid...

Michael sang, and then he, Felix and Alex started singing the chorus, "It's gonna be a bad day come Sunday, it's gonna be a bad day come Sunday, it's gonna be a bad day come Sunday, it's gonna be a bad day come Sunday..."

Finally at the end of the song, Michael sat down on the couch and sighed. What was going on with him lately? He couldn't like Mia, she was not only his friend, but his sister's best friend— his younger sister, and Mia was the same age! _Okay so it's only a small age difference, _Michael told himself, _but that's still not the point. We're friends, and I could ruin that friendship. And it would make things awkward because she comes over often since she's friends with Lilly. Besides, I don't like her. I'm just... worried about her, that's all. _Michael sighed and saw that Mia was sitting on the stool again. He stood up and walked over to her.

"So, what did you think of your new 'stang?" he asked her. She smiled.

"I like it, obviously. So, are you guys done practicing now?" she asked him. Michael turned around and saw that the rest of the band was packing up and sighed.

"Yeah, guess so. Normally we practice longer, but I was kind of out of it today and screwed up a bit, so I guess they figured today's practice was pointless." Michael replied. He didn't bother telling Mia what Felix had said to him, and instead started walking to the door. Mia hopped up off the stool and followed.

"My mom's on another date tonight," Mia replied, sighing. "So do you think your parents will care if I come over tonight again? I hate being at home by myself all night, and Lilly doesn't have any homework since we worked on it at lunch." Mia replied.

"Nah, they never care," he told her. He saw Felix watching him, and told Mia he'd be right back. He walked over to Felix, who was standing off by himself.

"Listen, Felix, I'm really sorry about today. You caught me off guard by saying I liked Mia, and then after you mentioned it, it was kind of on my mind and I lost concentration. I... I'll be ready for the gig, and I'll make sure I don't get distracted again." Michael replied.

"Why tell me? I'm not the leader of this band, Moscovitz. _You_ are. Tell yourself you won't get distracted, you don't owe us any explanation, do you?" Felix asked. He walked over to the other band members and they left together. Michael sighed and caught up to Mia. She saw that he was deep in thought, and was smart enough to allow him some space for the time being. She walked with him, but she didn't say a word the entire way to his house.

**A/N:** Well there's the latest chapter of Invisible for you, hope you enjoyed and I should have an update ready for you soon (hopefully!). Let me know what you thought of this chapter, or even the whole story altogether— don't be afraid to be harsh, because I can handle it and I can't hope to improve anything if people don't tell me what they thought was wrong with it. R&R.


End file.
